Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo
|Sitz=Naboo |Gründungsjahr= |Auflösung= |Wiederaufnahme= |Ära=Aufstieg des Imperiums |Zugehörigkeit=Königliches Naboo }} Die Königlichen Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo wurden zu Zeiten der Galaktischen Republik auf Naboo eingesetzt. Diese verfolgten in erster Linie das Ziel, den jeweils derzeitigen Monarchen, den Palast in Theed und letztlich auch ihre Heimat als Ganze zu beschützen. Sie dienten auch oft den Senatoren des Planeten, beispielsweise als Geleitschutz oder Leibwache. Die Sicherheitskräfte setzten sich aus unterschiedlichen Abteilungen mit jeweils speziellen Aufgabengebieten zusammen. Allgemeines Bedeutung und Funktion miniatur|rechts|[[Sicherheitsgarde]] Die Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo setzten sich aus zu jeder Zeit insgesamt 10.000 bis 15.000 Männern und Frauen zusammen, die fast ausschließlich dem auf Naboo beheimateten menschlichen Volk angehörten. Lediglich das Offizierskorps beinhaltete zu einem geringen Teil Mitarbeiter, die von anderen Planeten stammten, doch auch diese waren Menschen und meist mit anderen Offizieren liiert. Grob betrachtet unterschied sich die Einteilung der Sicherheitskräfte in Piloten, Milizen und Leibwachen. Nur ein kleiner Teil der Sicherheitskräfte bestand aus Berufsoldaten, der größte Teil setzte sich aus Freiwilligen zusammen, die nur eine sehr begrenzte Zeit im Dienst standen. Oft betrachteten sie ihren Dienst als karrierefördernde Maßnahme, bevor sie nach nur kurzer Dienstzeit abdankten und sich anderen Dingen zuwandten. Insbesondere im öffentlichen Dienst wirkte sich bereits ein Jahr bei den Königlichen Sicherheitskräften im Lebenslauf äußerst positiv aus. Daher dienten junge Leute oft ein oder zwei Jahre als Freiwillige bei der Sicherheitsgarde. Lediglich etwa 1000 der Beschäftigten ließen sich als Berufsoldaten bezeichnen, zudem gehörte dieser geringe Prozentsatz fast gänzlich der Führungsebene an. Den Sicherheitskräften von Naboo wurde deshalb eine rein repräsentative Funktion nachgesagt. Da es sich bei Naboo um eine pazifistisch eingestellte, auf Harmonie bedachte Welt mit ebensolcher Bevölkerung handelte, waren die Anforderungen tatsächlich nicht sonderlich hoch, abgesehen von den wichtigsten Positionen innerhalb der Sicherheitskräfte. Zu diesen gehörte etwa die Palastgarde und die Zofen, vor allem aber der Sicherheitschef und das Offizierskorps. Diese waren für die direkte Sicherheit des Monarchen zuständig, im Falle der Offiziere für die Ausbildung und Intakthaltung anderer Abteilungen. Uniformen Zur Regierungszeit von Königin Amidala um das Jahr 32 VSY waren die Uniformen der Sicherheitskräfte überwiegend in gelben, blauen und roten Farbtönen gehalten, Beispiele dafür waren die Uniformen der Offiziere und Palastgarde, aber auch die der Sicherheitsgarde. Die Uniformen waren sowohl auf Schutz als auch auf eine hohe Bewegungsfreiheit ausgelegt. Bis zum Jahre 22 VSY, dem Jahr des Ausbruchs der Klonkriege, hatten die Sicherheitskräfte einige Veränderungen durchlaufen. Die Uniformen waren weit weniger farbenprächtig und anstelle von kräftigem Rot und Gelb waren sie nun in matten, dunklen Farbtönen gehalten. Unterteilung der Sicherheitskräfte Sicherheitschef Der Sicherheitschef war die leitende Führungskraft sämtlicher Sicherheitskräfte und somit der höchstgestellte Offizier, der allen Abteilungen übergeordnet war. Zudem war er Mitglied des königlichen Hofes. Sicherheitschefs waren ausschließlich Berufsoldaten und in erster Linie für den persönlichen Schutz des Monarchen veratnwortlich. Am ehesten ließ sich ihre Funktion als die eines Generals beschreiben, da die Sicherheitskräfte jedoch relativ klein waren, hielt ein solcher den Titel des Captains inne, der der Tradition nach an den Anführer der der persönlichen Sicherheitsbeauftragten des Regenten vergeben wurde. Ihm unterlag sämtliche Verantwortung, weshalb es sich beim Sicherheitschef um den besten handelte, der innerhalb des Offizierskorps durch seinen Einsatz oder seine Fähigkeiten hervorgestochen war. Unter seinem Lederwamst trug ein Sicherheitsoffizier dünne Panzerplatten, die ihn gegen Blaster schützten. Die Bewaffnung stand dem Sicherheitschef selbstverständlich frei, so dass er sich im Sortiment bediente und seine Bewaffnung dem Anlass entsprechend wählte. Nennenswerte Persönlichkeiten in diesem Amt waren Panaka und seine Vorgängerin Magneta. Das Offizierskorps miniatur|links|[[Captain Panaka in der Uniform des Offizierskorps.]] Die Sicherheitsoffiziere des Offizierskorps bildeten die Elite der Sicherheitskräfte, bestehend aus rund 1000 fähigen Berufssoldaten. Sie unterstanden lediglich dem Sicherheitschef. Die Offiziere waren wenig vertraut mit tatsächlichen Kampfsituationen, vielmehr bezogen sie ihr Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten aus einer besonderen Ausbildung. Sie sorgten wiederum für die Ausbildung der Teilzeit- und Vollzeitfreiwilligen der einzelnen untergeordneten Abteilungen, bildeten diese aus und organisierten die regelmäßigen Trainingseinsätze. Ebenso sorgten sie für anständige Ausrüstung. Die Offiziere waren unter den Sicherheitskräften die einzigen Berufssoldaten, deren Dienst im Sinne einer Karriere stand. Obgleich sie, ausgezeichnet durch ihren hohen Ausbildungsstandard, in einem anderen Militär sicher besser hätten verdienen können, waren die Offiziere aufgrund ihrer Loyalität und Liebe zur Heimat mit dem Dienst auf Naboo verbunden. Das Offizierskorps war die einzige Abteilung, in der auch Menschen arbeiteten, die nicht zum Volk der Naboo gehörten, diese waren jedoch meist Angehörige anderer Offiziere und nur sehr selten. Den Offizieren wurde keinesfalls unbeschränkte Entscheidungsfreiheit zugesprochen. Sie hatten dennoch viel Freiraum in der Ausführung ihrer Pflichten, wobei ihr Einsatz je nach Ergebnis der ergriffenen Initiative auch belohnt werden konnte. Diese ihnen zugesprochenen Freiheiten ließen sie zu einer von verwandten Organisationen beneideten Abteilung werden, die ihre Einsätze effizient und sogar unabhängig voneinander ausführen konnte. Die Offiziere trugen dieselbe Uniform wie der Sicherheitschef. Sie verwendeten standardmäßig, ebenso wie die Palastgarde, den S-5 Multifunktionsblaster. Doch waren sie nicht darauf angewiesen, lediglich diese Waffe zu verwenden, sondern bedienten sich oft Waffen, die ihrem Geschmack entsprachen. Ihnen standen Gian-Gleiter und N-1 Sternjäger im Dienst zur Verfügung, wodurch das Kommandieren der Garde erleichtert wurde. Eine nenneswerte Persönlichkeit in diesem Amt war Panaka, bevor er zum Sicherheitschef aufstieg. Sicherheitgarde Die Sicherheitsgarde bildete die Standardabteilung, man konnte sie als reguläre Infanteriegruppe bezeichnen. Vorzugsweise leisteten sie Wach- und Streifdienst und dienten der Unterstützung der Polizeikräfte von Theed. Die Anzahl der Sicherheitsgardisten belief sich zu jeder Zeit auf zwischen fünf- und sechstausend Männer und Frauen. Die genaue Anzahl war jedoch von der Situation des Planeten und des Königshauses abhängig, so stieg sie deutlich an und es wurden zusätzliche Freiwillige in den Dienst berufen, wenn Gefahr drohte. Im gegenteiligen Fall, welcher den Standard bedeutete, hielt sich die Anzahl der Sicherheitsgardisten niedrig. Die Sicherheitsgarde setzte sich vorwiegend aus Freiwilligen zusammen, die nur kurze Zeit dienten und keine besondere Ausbildung genossen. Viele Palastgardisten verbrachten einen Teil ihres Ruhestands in der Sicherheitsgarde. Ähnlich wie bei der Palastgarde, waren auch in der Sicherheitsgarde einige Rekruten, die ehemals für republikanische Armeen außerhalb ihrer Heimat gedient hatten, doch waren hier die Aufnahmebedingungen bei weitem nicht so streng. Auch traf man unter den Gardisten oft auf den Nachwuchs diverser Adelshäuser, für die es oft selbstverständlich war, eines oder zwei Jahre als Sicherheitsgardist zu dienen. Neben der Polizei von Theed, welche von ihr unterstützt wurde, bildete die Sicherheitsgarde die Hauptpolizeitruppe Naboos. Die Mitglieder der Sicherheitsgarde verwendeten standardmäßig CR-2 Blaster. Es standen ihnen außerdem Gian-Gleiter und Flash-Gleiter während der Patrouillen zur Verfügung. Mitglieder der Sicherheitsgarde blieben im Durchschnitt zwei Jahre im Dienst. Palastgarde miniatur|rechts|Ein Mitglied der [[Palastgarde.]] Die Palastgarde war mit etwa 150 Männern und Frauen die kleinste Abteilung der Sicherheitskräfte, allesamt waren jedoch im Gegensatz zur regulären Sicherheitsgarde Elitesoldaten, die ihre Erfahrung meist außerhalb des Heimatplaneten gesammelt hatten. Sie kehrten anschließend als fähige Soldaten nach Naboo zurück und traten den Dienst an. Anders als die Sicherheitsgarde waren die Palastgardisten nicht als Miliz zu verstehen. Sie waren neben den inoffiziellen persönlichen Leibwächterinnen, den Zofen, die Leibgarde der Monarchen und damit besonders wichtig. Wenn sie auch nicht dermaßen fähig waren, wie beispielsweise die Senatsgarde, machten sie diese fehlende Erfahrung und Ausbildung durch ihren Eifer und ihre Loyalität wett. Die Ausrüstung der Palastgarde beinhaltete den S-5 Multifunktionsblaster, der durch Teleskope sehr präzise war. Mitglieder der Palastgarde blieben im Durchschnitt fünf bis zehn Jahre im Dienst. Viele ehemalige Mitglieder der Palastgarde schlossen sich später der Sicherheitsgarde an. Nennenswerte Persönlichkeiten in diesem Amt waren Chamberlyn, Perosei, Theomet Danlé und Gregar Typho. Letzterer stieg später zum persönlichen Sicherheitschef der Senatorin Amidala auf. Das Raumjägerkorps :Siehe auch: Bravo-Staffel Zwar fielen sie in eine etwas abweichende Kategorie, doch gehörten auch die Piloten der Naboo des Raumjägerkorps zu den Streitkräften, hauptsächlich setzten sie sich aus zivilen Berufspiloten zusammen, die eine Menge Erfahrung mit sich brachten. Sie flogen Routinepatrouillen, Begleitschutz oder Paradeflüge. Viele der Piloten erwarben sich ihre Erfahrung in verschiedenen militärischen Einheiten der Republik. Jeder von ihnen musste zunächst Versorgungsfahrzeuge fliegen, um irgendwann die Lizenz zu bekommen, einen der N-1 Sternjäger steuern zu dürfen. Das große Ziel eines Piloten war, als persönlicher Pilot des Monarchen das Königliche Raumschiff fliegen zu dürfen. Das Raumjägerkorps bestand aus etwa 100 fähigen Piloten, von denen jeder entweder der Alpha-Staffel oder der Bravo-Staffel angehörte. Sie arbeiteten in Wechselschichten von zwölf Stunden. Zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit waren auf diese Weise 35 startbereite Piloten in ihren Spezialquartieren aufzufinden, falls sie gebraucht wurden. Unter den besten Piloten wurde jeweils der persönliche Pilot des Monarchen ausgewählt, dies war zur Regierungszeit Amidalas Ric Olié. Es wurde immer nur ein persönlicher Pilot beschäftigt, dieser steuerte das Königliche Schiff und begleitete den Regenten von Naboo somit zu offiziellen Veranstaltungen, was als eine große Ehre galt. Nennenswerte Persönlichkeiten in diesem Amt waren Ric Olié, Gavyn Sykes, Porro Dolphe und Hesh Verbon. Königliche Zofen miniatur|rechts|Königliche Zofen. Die Zofen des Königlichen Naboo waren eine geheime zusätzliche Sicherheitskraft. Ihre Mitglieder waren mit dem Sicherheitsdienst gleichgestellt und, abgesehen vom Monarchen, lediglich dem Sicherheitschef unterstellt. Die Monarchen zählten zu ihrer Amtszeit jeweils 13 Zofen, davon standen jedoch nur höchstens fünf in ihrem direkten Dienst, begleiteten sie auf ihren Reisen und teilten ihren beruflichen sowie oft auch privaten Alltag. Diese Zofen waren die persönlichen Leibwächter des Monarchen oder der Monarchin. Sie konnten auf eine tiefgreifende und vielseitige Ausbildung unter dem jeweiligen Sicherheitschef zurückblicken und zählten damit zur kämpferischen Elite, was jedoch erst zur Zeit Captain Panakas umgesetzt wurde. Zofen waren zur Regierungszeit Amidalas mit Q2 Hold-Out Blasterpistolen, diversen Giften und einer speziellen Kampfkleidung ausgestattet. Zusätzlich wurden die Zofen oft als Doppelgängerinnen der Königinnen eingesetzt, weshalb auf äußerliche Ähnlichkeit zur Herrin geachtet wurde. Aus diesem Grund wurde über die Identitäten einzelner Zofen wenig bekannt. Dies wurde von Captain Panaka eingeführt, als dieser Sabé als Double Amidalas auswählte, um verstärkten persönlichen Schutz zu gewährleisten. Außerdem entwickelte, überwachte und leitete Panaka die Ausbildung der Zofen, später verbesserte er sie gemeinsam mit seinem Neffen Gregar Typho, um eine verstärkte Ausbildung späterer Zofen zu gewährleisten. Nennenswerte Persönlichkeiten in diesem Amt waren Sabé, Eirtaé, Rabé, Dormé und Cordé. Weitere Sicherheitskräfte auf Naboo Die lokale Polizei von Theed unterstand nicht dem Befehl des Sicherheitschefs. Hierbei handelte es sich um eine Organisation, die den Zivilbehörden verpflichtet war. Sie wurde jedoch von der Sicherheitsgarde in der Ausführung ihrer Pflichten unterstützt. Die Polizeit verwendete standardmäßig dieselbe Waffe wie die Sicherheitsgarde, den CR-2 Blaster. Des Weiteren gab es noch die Starport Security. Dies war der Sicherheitsdienst des Kwilaan Starport in Keren. Ihre Verwaltungschefin während der Regierungszeit Amidalas war Hesh Verbon, eine ehemalige Pilotin der Raumjägerkorps. Die Männer und Frauen des Sicherheitspersonals waren die Gesetzeshüter des Raumhafens und hatten selbst außer Dienst noch ihre Befugnisse inne. Viele von ihnen waren ehemalige Polizisten, die der Bezahlung wegen für Verbon arbeiteten. Waffenarsenal miniatur|rechts|Der CR-2 Blaster der Sicherheitskräfte *'CR-2 Blaster' Der CR-2 Blaster war als die Standardwaffe zu verstehen. Es handelte sich um ein von Corellian Arms hergestelltes Modell und das erste, das auf Naboo massenproduziert wurde. Die Waffe verfügte neben der primären Blasterfunktion auch über die Option, Elektrobeschuss anzuwenden, um das Ziel zu betäuben. Die Waffe war sehr robust und zuverlässig, obgleich sie außerhalb von Naboo bereits 32 VSY als antik betrachtet wurde. Diese Waffe wurde standardmäßig von der Sicherheitsgarde und der Polizei von Theed eingesetzt. miniatur|rechts|Der S-5 Multifunktionsblaster der Sicherheitskräfte *'S-5 Multifunktionsblaster' Aus dem Waffenarsenal der Sicherheitskräfte stach jedoch besonders der S-5 Multifunktionsblaster hervor, welcher durch seine erweiterten Funktionen äußerst praktisch war. Die Waffe wurde in erster Linie konstruiert, um der Palastwache eine möglichst breit gefächerte Auswahl an Optionen im Einsatz zu bieten, somit verfügte sie über eine Vielzahl an speziellen Modifikationen und Anwendungsmöglichkeiten. Ebenso wie der CR-2 Blaster konnte auch der S-5 gleichermaßen tödlichen wie auch betäubenden Beschuss abgeben. Zudem konnte der Anwender anästhetische Mikropfeile, die das Ziel in einen temporären Schlafzustand versetzten, sowie Nadelprojektile abfeuern. Die Waffe verfügte außerdem über die Funktion, Flüssigkabel zu verschießen. Entweder dienten diese dazu, den Gegner zu umschlingen und so seine Fortbewegung zu verhindern oder um mithilfe eines Greiferhakens Hindernisse zu überwinden und Mauern zu erklimmen. Als Königin Amidala 35 und ein halbes Jahr vor der Schlacht von Yavin den Thron bestieg, veranlasste ihr Sicherheitsbeauftragter Panaka, dass der S-5 als Standardwaffe der Offiziere und Palastwaffen eingesetzt würde. miniatur|rechts|Die Q2 Hold-Out Blasterpistole der Sicherheitskräfte *'Q2 Hold-Out Blasterpistole' Die Q2 Hold-Out Blasterpistolen, auch Königliche Pistolen, waren äußerst praktische, kleine Waffen, sehr leicht und schlank. Ebenso wie der S-5 wurden sie von Theed Arms produziert. Im Gegensatz zu den massenproduzierten anderen Bewaffnungsarten handelte es sich um speziell auf den jeweiligen Anwender angepasste Exemplare, womit jede Version gewissermaßen ein Einzelexemplar darstellte. Damit hatten die Q2 auch keinen festgelegten Preis und waren unverkäuflich, weshalb sie nur vom Königshaus verwendet wurden. Besonders speziell an allen Exemplaren war jedoch der austauschbare Lauf. Den Anwendern standen hiervon jeweils zwei zur Verfügung, ein kurzer Hals für kurze Distanz und zum besseren Verbergen der Waffe, sowie ein langer Hals für mittlere Distanzen. Lediglich auf weite Distanzen war die Waffe untauglich. Nachdem Amidala den Thron bestieg, wurde diese Waffe als eines von vielen ungewöhnlichen Verfahren durch Panaka als Standardwaffe für die Zofen und die Königin ausersehen. Im Thronsaal wurden diese Waffen vorrätig aufbewahrt. Fahrzeuge und Raumschiffe miniatur|rechts|Das [[J-Typ 327 Nubian Königliches Raumschiff|Königliche Schiff]] *'J-Typ 327 Nubian Königliches Raumschiff' Die Bereitstellung des von Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps hergestellten Königlichen Raumschiffs wurde von König Veruna zu Beginn dessen Regierungszeit in Auftrag gegeben. Im Jahre 32 VSY, der Regierungszeit Amidalas, war es bereits sechs Jahre im Dienst. Das Schiff war, wie es für Arbeiten des Volkes der Naboo im Allgemeinen üblich ist, ein handgearbeitetes Kunstwerk seiner Art und ein unverkäufliches Einzelstück. Die Hersteller selbst beschrieben es als ihr größtes Meisterwerk. Selbst wenn es bist aufs Detail mit meisterlicher Perfektion handgearbeitet war, bestand es zu einem Teil aus hochmoderner Technologie, die aus anderen Welten importiert wurde. Zwar verfügte das Königliche Schiff über keinerlei Bewaffnung, doch war es gegen Angriffe gut geschützt. Es verfügte über ein von Kuat Triebwerkswerften hergestelltes System zur Schadensregulierung, wie auch über andere monitorgesteuerte Vorkehrungen und Deflektorschilde. Das Schiff wurde für kürzere Ausflüge konstruiert, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass es nicht auch für weitere Flüge gewappnet war. Gesteuert wurde es vom persönlichen Piloten des Monarchen, der aus den Raumjägerkorps ausgewählt wurde. miniatur|rechts|[[Naboo-Kreuzer]] *'J-Typ-Diplomatenbarke' Der neunundreißig Meter lange Naboo-Kreuzer diente als persönliches Reiseschiff der Senatorin Amidala. Obgleich verchromte Modelle eigentlich nur für den Gebrauch von Monarchen vorgesehen waren, war Amidala dermaßen beliebt, dass Jamillia ihr das Schiff zur Verfügung stellte. Das Schiff war von Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering mit dem vorrangigen Ziel konstruiert worden, der Besatzung bestmöglichen Schutz zu bieten, so stellte man beispielsweise sicher, dass die Fehler, die beim Königlichen Schiff gemacht wurden, hier nicht vorkamen. Während das Schiff selbst in zwei Bereiche für die Besatzung gegliedert war, wurde die Technik beinahe ausschließlich in den riesigen Flügeln eingebaut, die dem Schiff eine Spannweite von einundneunzig Metern einbrachten. Es war mit einem Schildgenerator ausgestattet, der es gegen Beschuss sicherte, und verfügte über vier starke Unterlicht-Antriebwerke. Der Tradition nach war der Naboo-Kreuzer, ebenso wie das Königliche Schiff auch, komplett unbewaffnet. Er konnte jedoch als Transport für bis zu vier N-1 Sternjäger herhalten. Dies diente dem Zweck, dass der Kreuzer seine Eskorte selbst transportieren konnte, falls er auf weite Flüge angewiesen war, denn im Falle der Sternjäger war die Hyperraumtauglichkeit wesentlich stärker begrenzt. miniatur|rechts|Ein [[N-1 Sternjäger]] *'N-1 Sternjäger' Die elf Meter langen N-1 Sternjäger waren der Stolz der Piloten des Raumjägerkorps, welche sich allesamt ihre Lizenz erarbeiten mussten, ein solches Schiff fliegen zu dürfen. Ebenso zur Verfügung standen die Schiffe dem Offizierskorps, falls einer der Offiziere ein solches Fortbewegungsmittel benötigte. Die Sternjäger wurden von Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps speziell für den Gebrauch durch die Sicherheitskräfte hergestellt. Die Raumjäger symbolisierten die Liebe des Volkes für Ästhetik und Eleganz, durch die Zwillingslaserkanonen und Protonentorpedos waren sie jedoch auch durchaus für den Kampf tauglich. Sie erfüllten einen Zweck als Eskorte, für Patrouillen und den allgemeinen planetaren Schutz von Naboo. Doch längst nicht jeder Pilot hatte die Ehre, einer Eskorte beizuwohnen, die meisten Sternjäger verließen niemals den Sektor des Planeten. Die Ingeneure hatten ihnen ein spezielles auf dem nubianischen Standardtriebwerk basierendes Antriebssystem verpasst. Bei den Sternjäger handelte es sich um Einsitzer, die keine Passagiere aufnehmen konnten, jedoch einen Astromechdroiden einsetzten. Die N-1 Sternjäger wurden in einem großen Hangar untergebracht, der auf einer Seite des Palastes zu finden war. Unter den Piloten waren zu jeder Zeit fünfundreißig startbereite Männer und Frauen aufzufinden, da sie in Wechselschichten arbeiteten. miniatur|rechts|[[Flash-Gleiter]] *'Flash-Gleiter' Die viereinhalb Meter langen und bis zu 200 km/h schnellen modifizierten SoroSuub Seraph, oft auch Flash-Gleiter genannt, wurden von der SoroSuub Gesellschaft angeboten. Sie standen gleichermaßen den Gesetzeshütern der regionalen Polizei wie auch den Sicherheitskräften des Königshauses für Operationen auf der direkten Oberfläche des Planeten zur Verfügung. Es handelte sich keinesfalls um Kriegsfahrzeuge, wenngleich ein Flash-Gleiter über ein Verteidigungsgeschütz verfügte. Die Gleiter waren konstruiert worden, um Verbrecher schnell abfangen und unter Arrest stellen zu können. Sie verfügten über ein integriertes Navigationssystem, qualitativ hochgradige Zielgeräte und ein Blastergeschütz. Den Sicherheitskräften standen insgesamt fünfzehn solcher Gleiter zur Verfügung, die vorwiegend von der Palastwache genutzt wurden. Jede lokale Polizeikraft verfügte über mindestens zwei solcher Gleiter. miniatur|rechts|[[Gian-Sicherheitsgleiter|Gian-Gleiter]] *'Gian-Sicherheitsgleiter' Ebenfalls zu den Gleitfahrzeugen der Sicherheitskräfte zählte der Gian-Gleiter, wie der Flash-Gleiter ein Produkt der SoroSuub Gesellschaft. Der Gian-Gleiter war, anders als sein Gegenstück, das wohl am stärksten bewaffnete Bodenfahrzeug, welches die Sicherheitskräfte zur Verfügung hatten. Der Gleiter war darauf ausgerichtet, selbst den stärksten Landminen und Lasergeschützen zu widerstehen. Die Bewaffnung des Gleiters bestand aus einer leichten Ionenkanone und zwei Blasterwaffen. Mittels des eingebauten Holo-Empfängers konnten Informationen und Befehle von Kommandogleitern oder einer nahen Basis empfangen oder erteilt werden. Um das Jahr 32 VSY standen der Regierung um die dreißig Gian-Gleiter zur Verfügung, zehn davon gehörten zur Palastgarde in Theed, mindestens sechzehn standen im Dienst der Behörden. Gian-Gleiter waren, bedingt durch ihre Konstruktion und Bewaffnung im Gegensatz zu den Flash-Gleitern in Krisensituationen äußerst tauglich. Hauptsächlich wurden sie von Offizieren genutzt. Geschichte Wann genau Sicherheitskräfte im Volk der Naboo eingeführt wurden, ist nicht bekannt. In den frühen Tagen der Besiedlung des Volkes, etwa viertausend Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin, wurde die erste Königin während des Konflikts mit den Gungans gewählt, zu dieser Zeit diente sie noch bis zu ihrem Tod. Bereits zu dieser Zeit muss es Streitkräfte gegeben haben, die das Volk gegen die Gungans verteidigten. Während der Entwicklung, die hier ihren Anfang nahm, wurden neben dem Monarchen des Planeten auf ebenso demokratische Weise Bürgermeister für die einzelnen Städte und Dörfer und Beamte eingeführt. Das Amt des Herrschers über den Planeten wurde auf zwei vierjährige Amtszeiten begrenzt. Das Mal der Erinnerung stellte später ein Denkmal an die kriegerische Epoche vor der „Großen Zeit des Friedens“ dar. Nachdem die Konflikte endeten, glaubten die Naboo nicht an weitere Kriege ihres Volkes, weshalb die Sicherheitskräfte bis 32 VSY, als erneut ein Konflikt ausbrechen sollte, sich immer mehr zu einer rein repräsentativen Streitmacht entwickelten. Unter dem neuen Sicherheitschef Captain Panaka jedoch, fünf Monate vor der Blockade von Naboo, wurden verschärfte Sicherheitsmaßnahmen eingeführt und die Streitmacht in vielerlei Hinsicht neu mobilisiert. Panaka legte die Bewaffnung der Abteilungen fest und ließ diese von Theed Arms bereitstellen. Er setzte die Zofen der frisch gewählten Königin Amidala als Leibwächterinnen ein und unterzog sie hierzu persönlich einem harten Training. Die Maßnahmen Panakas sprachen an vielen Stellen auf großen Widerspruch, da es für die Naboo undenkbar war, sich für kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen zu rüsten, die ihrer Meinung nach niemals wieder eintreten sollten. Panakas Maßnahmen sollten letztlich nichts daran ändern, dass die Sicherheitskräfte noch immer weit unter dem galaktischen Standard einer widerstandsfähigen Streitmacht angesiedelt waren. Jedoch stand Naboo der Invasion ein halbes Jahr später nicht mehr gar so machtlos gegenüber und die Königin selbst verdankte den verschärften Maßnahmen mehrmals ihr Leben. Einsätze Invasion und Schlacht von Naboo Im Jahre 32 VSY wurden die Sicherheitskräfte des friedlichen Naboo auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als die Handelsföderation eine Blockade errichtete und mit einer anschließenden Invasion auf den Planeten begann. Die Sicherheitskräfte waren sowohl zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen als auch zu ineffizient, um der Bedrohung etwas entgegenzusetzen. Dies war ein Grund dafür, weshalb die Handelsföderation nur geringen und schnell zu zerbrechenden Widerstand erwartete. Das Offizierskorps spielte während der Schlacht eine entscheidende Rolle. Ihnen war die hervorragende Leistung der Garde während der Invasion zu verdanken. Die Handelsföderation war nicht auf die ungewöhnliche Vorgehensweise der Offiziere vorbereitet, die äußerst individuell und eigenständig der jeweiligen Situation nach handelten. Da die Offiziere große Handlungsfreiheit besaßen, waren sie nicht auf ständige Befehle von oben angewiesen und konnten auf jegliche Konfliktsituationen direkt reagieren. Anstelle sich vom Feind in wenigen Schlachten auseinandernehmen zu lassen, setzte das Offizierskorps spezielle Guerilla-Taktiken an, die sich als äußerst effizient erwiesen. Die Sicherheitskräfte Naboos hatten bereits nach dem gerade ein halbes Jahr zurückliegenden Tod des letzten Königs Veruna im Kampf gegen das Raltha-Syndikat gelernt, eine fähige Widerstandsbewegung auf die Beine zu stellen. Imperiales Zeitalter Im Jahre 18 VSY gewährte die amtierende Königin Apailana den galaxisweit gejagten Jedi auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Unterschlupf. Die Sicherheitskräfte waren den Sturmtruppen nicht gewachsen und konnten den Tod der Königin durch ein Scharfschützengewehr somit nicht vereiteln. Hinter den Kulissen * Während in Secrets of Naboo bezüglich des Raumjägerkorps lediglich die Rede von einer Alpha-Staffel und einer Bravo-Staffel ist, werden in der Geschichte Starfighter Trap der ersten Ausgabe des Star Wars Gamers eine Bravo-Staffel und eine Echo-Staffel als die beiden Abteilungen der Piloten angegeben. Die Geschichten liegen ein Jahr auseinander, Starfighter Trap spielt 33 VSY. Ein Fehler der Autoren ist ebenso wenig auszuschließen wie eine Umstrukturierung oder Umbenennung der Staffeln bis zum Jahr 32 VSY. * Die Zofen zur Regierungszeit von Amidala gehörten zwar zu den Sicherheitskräften und unterstanden Panaka, doch ein interessanter Punkt ist, dass Teckla Minnau aus einem Studium und einer Tätigkeit als Bedienung im Varykino in dieses Amt wechselte und nicht aus einer Ausbildung unter dem derzeitigen Sicherheitschef hervorging. Somit ist unklar, ob Zofen auch zu dieser Zeit noch als Leibwächter eingesetzt wurden. Quellen * *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' (Seite 128, Captain Panaka) *''Queen in Disguise'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''Starfighter Trap'' (Star Wars Gamer 1) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Sicherheitskräfte Kategorie:Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo Kategorie:Leibwachen Kategorie:Legends en:Royal Naboo Security Forces es:Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad de Naboo fi:Naboon kuninkaalliset turvajoukot hu:Naboo Királyi Biztonsági Erő it:Forze di Sicurezza Reali di Naboo ja:ナブー王室保安軍 nl:Naboo Royal Security Forces